Logans Mate
by Mistress Dercaros
Summary: Logan has found his mate. What will everyone think when the find out she is a human? How can logan protect his girl now? Loganoc lemons some ooc
1. Where is his mate

Ok this is my firs fan fic so be gentle and do review

The thunder clashed in the sky lighting up the silhouette of resident bad ass Logan. He was stalking the hallways as he usually does on nights like these. Nights when memories came flooding back. He thought about Jean and how he thought he had loved her. She was beautiful everything he could want, right? Wrong, she was stuck up and prissy. She was too closed minded. Most importantly she wasn't his mate. Due to his mutation he felt the need to find a mate. She would fit him in everything, be his other half. He in return for her love would give his love, protection, devotion, and his well everything. Logan growled into the night, where was she? He needed his mate. He was lonely. Yes you heard right, lone wolf don't need no one wanderin spirit Logan was lonely. Just the thought of finding his mate, their submission to him his finally having them made him go hard all over. "I will find them and when I do they will never escape the pleasure and love I will give them." He turned and walked to his room visions of pale skin in moonlight haunting his dreams.

Short I know I guess I'm just a little tease. Review


	2. He has found her

Hey guys this is my second chapter I will try to make it longer that the prologue but I can't type so bear with me.

Disclaimer: not mine if they were I would be playing with wolverine and Sabretooth right now instead of typing this.

Logan dodged around the kids as he walked to the professor's office after the self defense class that he taught. He smiled to himself he liked it here, but if you tell anyone then he would teach you why they call him the wolverine. He had decided that this was home and that he would stay. He took up fighting classes one for those who had offensive powers, and another for those who have powers that cant help in a fight or are defensive. He was on the way to see Xavier. A meeting had been called concerning what was apparently a very important matter.

He was turning the corner to the office when it hit him. That scent, honeysuckle and innocence. The beast inside him rammed at the bars of its prison roaring when it was denied control. "MINE" it roared. Logan felt his heart speed up and his cock harden almost painfully in his pants. This was his mate. That scent was the one he had been looking for all his life. Oh god he had to calm down she was right behind that door and he was about to storm right in and just take her. He took a deep breath, a mistake her scent filled his nose. He opened the door and stepped in. There she was his mate and god she was beautiful, an angel. Well maybe a sinful angel the way she made him want to do dirty things to her.

She was delicate and petite about 5'2 her hair was a mass of curls tumbling down her back in a waterfall of silk the color of fire. It framed a face full of innocence pale skin and delicate features. Her lips were full and pink sensual in contrast to the rest of her face. Her eyes were the best thought they were blue but the exact shade impossible to tell as they always shone in a different hue. "Ah Logan you're here." said the professor

"I'd like you to meet Keely she has come here looking for a place to stay." Keely, the name suited her he decided. She stood and walked over to greet him. "Hi it's nice to meet you." She said offering him her hand to shake. Offering, he liked that. "Wolverine" he said taking her delicate hand in his "but you can call me Logan darlin' it's a pleasure to meet you" he said purring out the word pleasure. He took her hand and raised it to his lips brushing a soft kiss against the soft skin of her knuckles. The beast inside of him growled at the feel of her skin "Mine" it said. Logan full heartedly agreed. He nearly howled in triumph when he heard her gasp and saw a blush spread across her face.

The professor cleared his throat quietly stopping Logan from trying to draw her into his arms and kissing her until she couldn't even remember her name. " I called you here to discuss the situation with this young lady" the professor said. Logan could see Keely tense beside him and he sensed her fear. The beast clawed at him roaring. His mate was not ever to be upset or frightened. "What's the problem with that we take people in all the time" he replied. "Well you see Logan she isn't like the rest of them. She is human." In reaction to the professors words Logan was at a loss. Then shock quickly went to anger when Storm spoke up. "She shouldn't be here she doesn't belong." Logan suppressed a growl Keely had begun to tremble. She didn't show any fear though, she stood tall and proud as her future was decided for her. Pride welled up inside him at the strength of his mate. "That's just the kind of attitude we strive to end in this institution," the professor said silencing Storm.

"Logan, what do you think we should do?" "Let her stay" Logan responded. He had just found his mate he wasn't about to lose her. She looked up at him gratitude shining in her eyes. He smiled down at her. She was ever going to have to worry about anything any more. He was here and he was going to protect her no matter what. Then she spoke softly "I'm sorry I promise I won't be to much trouble I'll even work to earn my keep". Well Logan didn't like the sound of that to much but before he could say anything the professor cut in. "That won't be necessary my dear you are welcome here." He raised his hand cutting off Storm before she could speak "This institute is open to everyone in need." Keely smiled at the professor in gratitude "thank you sir" she said. "I am sorry to be such a bother but I didn't have anywhere else to go." Logan decided right there and then she would stop apologizing for nothing. She even apologized for having nowhere to go. But no matter he had her now and he was going to pamper and worship her everyday. He was never the kind of guy to dress his girl in expensive clothes or jewelry. However he couldn't wait to shower her in all the niceties he could get his hands on. Oh she was never going to know what hit her. Now he just had to tell her she was his mate. A wave of possessiveness shot through him. This beautiful girl was all his. His to love, his to hold, and his to protect. He couldn't wait to feel her writhing beneath him as he pounded into her sweet body. Her voice would sound wonderful screaming out his name. The beast inside him was purring at his thoughts. "Mine it growled. "Mine" he agreed, "all mine"

Well there it was guys sorry it took so long I got a new computer and t didn't have a word processor so I had to wait till I got one. Next chapter up as soon as I can please review they fill my story tummy.

Vampire kisses to all

Mistress Dercaros


	3. Bedroom Imagery

Hey guys' here s the next chapter I hope you enjoy it I am trying to make it longer but hey no promises. Sorry about the wait I work full time and attend college full time. It is really hard to keep up.

Disclaimer: not mine but if they were I could think of a few things I would like to do to Sabretooth and Wolverine gerrowl

Logan was strangely contemplative as he walked Keely to her room. He needed to find a way to explain to her that she was his mate and everything that meant. He had never been very good with words. In the short time he had known her Logan could tell Keely was very well spoken. He felt joy once again at the thought that this intelligent strong and beautiful girl was given to him. It was strange the things he wanted to do for her but up until now he had not had someone to protect. Turning down the hallway he brought Keely to a door. "This is your room," he said opening the door. "You can decorate it any way you want."

Keely had been spending the time it took for them to walk to the door in thought. It was scary being there she was afraid of the hostility she could run into. However she thought that the professor was very nice. Xavier didn't seem to have any harsh feelings toward her. She had liked him immediately. Then there was that lady Storm she was beautiful but didn't like Keely. She could understand her animosity due to the tension between mutants and humans. However, she wished that it could be different. She knew that she would have to deal with this kind of thing from many of the tenants of the mansion. She would just have to work on convincing them that she wasn't like those closed minded humans who hated mutants no matter what.

Then there was Logan. Now that took some thought. He was gorgeous. Wild black hair set over a rugged face a sinful smirk that made you think dirty things. These all topped by hazel eyes that seemed to look at her with an intensity she had never known. Oh god that body. Muscle covering a wide chest and strong shoulders tapering into what she could only imagine was a beautiful six-pack. These led into a slim waist manly hips and thighs resembling tree trunks. He seemed to be about over six foot and all of it was tightly compacted muscle. And now as she walked she had a great view of his ass. The man is a god.

(AN: drools I want all of you to keep that in your mind when you try to go to bed tonight…….Sweet Dreams.)

He had voted in her favor and she was grateful for that. Of course the greeting he gave her was a big help. She almost fainted when he kissed her hand this man was just dripping sexuality. Keely sighed inwardly he wouldn't want her though she was too ugly and she had no experience. She was brought out of her thoughts when Logan opened the door for her. "Thank you" she replied, " I really appreciate all the help you have given me." On impulse she leaned up and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. When she pulled back her face was bright pink.

Logan was pleasantly surprised when he felt her lips on his cheek. The feel of her lips was soft and sweet against his rough cheek. When she pulled back he smirked at her blush wondering if it went all over. Before he could ask she turned toward the room and got her first look of her new home. "Oh my god this is awesome" she squealed in happiness. He looked over at her and almost melted at the huge smile on her face. " I can't believe this is mine! Its so beautiful." Logan looked up at the room. It was just a plan room spacey but with Norman furnishings. There was a bed with plan white sheets and comforters a large window with white drapes. The furniture was all standard issue a desk and chair made of a lightwood, which was present throughout the room including on the bedposts. Though the room was not nearly good enough for her, she should be wrapped in the finest silks and have the finest of things surrounding her. Logan was actually a very rich man but he was also a simple man he liked his normal stuff. He never wanted expensive things. Now though he wanted to buy the finest jewels and clothing perfumes and other such things for his mate he wanted to shower her with pearls and diamonds. Buy her cars and anything he could ever want. He would have so much fun spoiling her. He brought his thoughts back t the present. It was a standard room or so he thought. How could such an inconsequential thing amaze her? "This is just a standard room its not that amazing darlin'." he said to her. "I know" she replied "but I guess that a lack of comfort can do that for you." As Keely went to explore the room Logan frowned thinking of what she had just said. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a sigh. Looking up he saw that Keely had fallen back onto her bed. Her hair was splayed all around her looking like fire in the setting sun that poured in through the window and her shirt had ridden up just slightly to reveal a sliver of porcelain velvet skin. God she was beautiful. All he wanted to do was cover the distance between them then he would cover her with his body ensuring he was the only thing on her mind. He would capture those sweet lips and drink in every whimper and moan she gave. Then he would slide his hand over the bit of exposed flesh sneaking under her shirt where…… "Logan" his head snapped up Keely was sitting up on the bed with a blush on her face. "Sorry Darlin' I just lost track of my thoughts there". Logan was kicking himself. She was not just some common street whore to leer at. This girl would not be fucked and left lonely. "Oh Its alright it happens to everyone." She replied smiling sweetly.

"So" she said "I start classes tomorrow." Logan smiled at her " yeah are you nervous" " A little it's kind of scary being human in a school full of mutants. I don't hate mutants or anything. I would never hate someone for something they can't help. It's just with all the tension and fear around I worry that they will be upset that I'm here. I know the mutants here aren't bad people but still I worry they may react to my presence here violently." Logan realized that that was a possibility. Well that wasn't going t happen to her he would protect her. She was his angel now and as her dominant mate it was his job to protect and care for her to see to her every need. She would in turn care for him. She would wash him and dress him stay by his side and warm his bed and he would return these affections. He scented her fear and nervousness well here started his duties as a mate he had to reassure his mate and make sure she felt safe. "Don't worry darlin'. You will be taken care of here. The professor will make sure you aren't hurt, and I will be here." Looking deep into her eyes Logan couldn't help but give this last promise. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever." As usual Keely blushed like mad getting all flustered. Logan couldn't help but smile as he nodded at her and left the room. She had been here for maybe an Hour and already he had smiled more than he usually does in a week. Now the only question was how was he to tell her she was his mate with out scaring her. An idea struck him. The Professor!!!! If any one could help find the right words he could. Logan entered his room deep in thought.

When he looked up into his room his imagination came back full force. He imagined coming back from a hard days training to find her waiting there looking out the window her hair aglow. She would turn to him and smile rising to greet him. Oh what a greeting he would make it to. He would take her into his arms hold her against him and take her sweet lips with his and kiss her till she forgot her name. He sighed as he began to undress. Logan imagined her being the one to undress him. She would run her soft fingers almost shyly over his skin. She should never have to be shy about it; his body was hers to touch. He would then watch her undress her shy innocent movements more alluring than any of the most skilled dancers. He would lead her to the bathroom here he would set the water temperature in the shower. She would lean against his back placing innocent little kisses on his shoulders that would drive him crazy. Once he stepped into the shower he would help her in.

There she would stand looking like some pagan goddess surrounded by the steam of the shower. He would kiss her, he wouldn't be able to help but do it. She would blush, how delightful. She would grow bold or perhaps to stubborn to show fear and she would reach out and touch him. Tentatively she would stroke over his skin as if he himself were precious. God he loved her. She would kiss him all over oh so sweetly. Her lips would trail gently down his chest to his naval. Logan growled low in pleasure as his hands traveled the path her lips took in his mind. He saw her go to her knees taking his throbbing cock into her delicate hand. She would stroke his slowly tenderly. Then her little pink tongue would flick out and taste him. Logan let out a strangled moan as he pumped himself harder, faster. She would take him into her mouth sucking and licking at him. Both the dream Logan and his real life counterpart went into frenzy. He saw himself letting out a roar that almost shook the walls. He would pull her up from her position at his feet kissing her so fiercely he would be afraid of hurting her. But she would kiss back with just as much passion. He would spin her around and taking one cheek of that glorious ass into each hand he would lift her pinning her to the wall. She would wrap her legs around his waist with a kiss he would steal her moan with his mouth drinking it hungrily from her lips as he plunged into the heat of body so eager and willing against him. Logan sped up the pace of his hand to a frantic pace the thought of being buried inside her almost too much. In his mind he saw her throw her head back as he pounded into her his balls slapping against her ass. The thing that sent him reeling over the edge with the force of a truck was the feel of her clenching around him and biting into his shoulder as she came. Logan came hard roaring out the name "Keely!!!!!" Logan decided that he would talk to the professor tomorrow. He wanted her now. A few steps down the hall Keely stopped in her unpacking turning around and looking toward the noise she gad just heard "Did somebody just call me?"

All right my little morsels that's chapter three it's longer I think. Thank you to the ones who reviewed you are all amazing. Please please review you may never know how much I need them. And please give suggestions tell me where you would like to see the story go. I cannot promise you that I will use them but I still would like to hear. Dream good dreams.

Vampire kisses to all

Mistress Dercaros


	4. You are my mate

Whew!!!!!!!!!!! Well it's been a while hasn't it. Well I would give an excuse but alas I have none. I have decided that this is only gonna be a short fic. I have others I wanna write so this is gonna be a short one. So how bout we just get into it.

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men I only own Keely and am borrowing Logan to make him have hot animalistic sex for your reading pleasure.

Logan woke the next morning determined and hopeful. Today was the day that he would talk to the professor and ask for help. He dressed quickly and made his way out of the room. He passed by Keely's door stopping only long enough to inhale her scent. Taking a deep breath he smelled that she had left the room a short while ago. He could also smell her excitement and apprehension. He smiled at her excitement but then frowned at he nervous reaction to what he was sure was a scary first day to her. He wished he could be there for her but he needed to do this first. Logan continued on to the professor's office. As soon as he go to the door and raised his hand to knock it was already swinging gently open to admit him. Professor Xavier sat behind his desk smiling at Logan already knowing the reason for his visit. "Well Chuck you know why I am here so tell me what you think." Logan said gruffly. He would have the girl regardless but he liked it here and he genuinely liked Charles Xavier. Even though he was infuriating and entirely to frustrating with his strong powers. "Well Logan I'd say I'm very happy for you and would like to help you win your young lady any in any way I can." The Professor replied. Relief washed over Logan, The Professor is a powerful ally. "Well what do you think I should do?" Logan asked, " I don't want to scare her off or freak the poor kid out." Logan didn't think he could stand to be rejected by her. He was sure if she said no to any kind of relationship that he might do something he would regret. "Perhaps it would be best of we bring her here after her classes today and you can tell her and I will be present to help her understand if she should need it." Xavier answered. Logan stopped to think a second on that. He wanted to tell her by himself somewhere private and special to make it a special moment. However, he knew If he did that he may not be able to control himself alone with her like that and her knowing she was his mate. Plus she may benefit from the professors help and support. Chuck always had a way with words. "Well I don't like having someone here when it happens but I guess it's the best way for everyone involved." Logan replied gruffly, "I'm gonna go out for a bit before that ya know just to clear my head and all that. Think of what I'm gonna say." "Of course you have two hours until classes end so you have plenty of time to gather your thoughts." Logan nodded to the professor and went to the door. As he walked his mind went straight to Keely and what he should say. As he reached the door he thought, maybe I should get her some flowers or something. He heard a chuckle behind him. Charles had heard that thought. He just growled and slammed the door his sensitive ears picking up another chuckle from behind the door.

Fucking Telepaths.

Keely sat in class thinking about her day so far. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She had been nervous and scared but everyone seemed pretty nice. Every teacher she had had introduced her to the class and informed them that she was not a mutant but was staying with the professors permission. The were mutters and whispers from every student in every class but only one or two looked truly upset the rest either found it amusing or really no big deal. Some even looked frightened of her. She hoped she could help them get over that she really didn't want people to be scared of or hate her. The worst part of the day was the class that she had with Storm as her teacher. The beautiful white haired woman obviously didn't like her and had made it clear with her intro. When Keely had entered storm had brought her up to the front. "Class this is Keely she is a new student. She isn't a mutant like us but the professor has allowed her to stay with us here." She had said. It wasn't bad but she had said it as if it the thought of Keely being there was revolting and stressed the word _us_ to show that Keely was an outsider. With a red face she had sat down as soon as Storm had finished. She wished that the woman wouldn't hate her so much it wasn't her fault she had no powers. She wasn't ever even mean to people who did have powers. It made her sad that it had to be like that. Keely was glad when the bell rang for that class. Now she was sitting in her last class of the day and there was only a few minutes left to go. At least this teacher was nice. Mr. Summers was a good guy and she liked him he had been very kind to her. She was looking up at him paying attention to his lecture when suddenly he stopped and stood still looking at nothing for a few seconds. He suddenly nodded and continued on like nothing had happened. When she looked around to see if anyone else was as surprised as her she say that all the other students were sitting there as if it was the most normal thing in the world so she paid it no mind. Since he seemed to be fine now. "Keely" He suddenly called out. "Yes Mr. Summers?" She responded. "The professor would like to see you after class to discuss some things about your situation with you. Wait when the bell rings and I'll escort you there." He said kindly. He probably saw the stricken look on her face. Oh no she thought I'm gonna be kicked out he has changed his mind and now I'm out. Keely was fighting panic when the bell rang and everyone got up and left the room. She walked up to the desk and Mr. Summers smiled at her kindly and said " Are you ready?" She nodded trying not to panic and gave him a forced smile that probably didn't look anything like a smile at all. "Don't worry I'm sure you aren't in trouble." He said, "I understand though. When I was a student if I ever got called to the professor's office I would freak out even if I knew I didn't do anything wrong. I would start thinking of everything I've ever done bad in my life and by the time I got there I would be ready to start apologizing for everything." He laughed and started talking an a child's voice. "Professor I'm sorry I stole a cookie from the jar before dinner ill never do it again. It always got me no matter what. Still does sometimes to." He laughed. By the time he was done with his little speech Keely was laughing like crazy and feeling much better. She laughed all the way to the professor's office as Mr. Summers continued to use his boy voice and say funny things to keep her laughing. When they got there the door was opened so they just walked right in Keely laughing and smiling up at Scott and him looking at her and smiling as well.

Logan who had been standing in the room wasn't too happy with what he was seeing. He didn't like Cyclops looking at her like that and he didn't like her smiling at another man like that. He started to growl and would have gone over there to separate the two and give the other mutant a piece of his mind except that Keely chose that moment to turn to him. "Hi Mr. Logan." She said happily, "Its good to see you again." Logan suddenly didn't feel so mad anymore. How could he when she was looking at him like that? She was smiling with a happy red tint to her cheeks and her eyes sparkling as her lovely red hair curled becomingly around her face. She is happy to see me he thought rather dumbly she's happy to see me. He suddenly felt like jumping on the roof and screaming, "SHE'S HAPPY TO SEE ME!!!" for everyone to hear. Instead he just replied, "You to darlin'. And call me Logan none of that mister stuff." She smiled up at him and said, "Ok Logan it is then." Logan decided then and there that he would do anything to make her smile at him like that everyday for the rest of his life. He hoped she would still be smiling when he broke his new to her. He looked at the professor who nodded at him signaling it was time to get things done. "Thank you Scott. We would like to speak to Keely alone you are free to do as you please now." The Professor said in his usual kind voice. "Thank you for walking me Mr. Summers," Keely said turning to him to offer a smile. Scott nodded at everyone with a smile and left closing the door softly behind him.

At this point Keely was really scared. Both men were very kind and she didn't fear them but she was sure that she was about to be kicked out of the school. She was a burden. She had no money or job no family that would own her now since her parents had died when she was 8. She had nowhere to go. "Professor please don't send me away" Keely said desperately "I promise I'll help keep the mansion clean and I'll even get a job and pay. I can cook really well. Just please don't send me away. Let me stay. I'll be good I promise." She was close to tears by the end of her speech. She was so afraid to be sent away. Logan stepped over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder "You aint goin nowhere," he said gently lifting her chin with his finger so she could look into his eyes, "You are welcome here and this is your home now." He reached over and gently wiped her tears away. "Logan is right Keely" The Professor chimed in "You are welcome here and we would like you to consider this your home. You are not required to work or pay to be here. We do ask that you clean up after yourself but we won't kick you out if you don't you may loose T.V. privileges though." The professor chuckled at his own joke and was happy to see that it seemed to have cheered the young lady up some.

Keely smiled a bit at his joke happy that these kind men were here. "Now my dear if you would be so kind as to have a seat we have something we need to discuss with you or rather Logan has something he needs to tell you." The professor said kindly. "Ok," she replied nervously as she sat down. She turned to Logan looking up at him expectantly. She was once again struck by how gorgeous the man was. He was wearing a black button up shirt made of what looked to be nice material tucked into a tight pair of black jeans that showed all the best stuff. He looked dark exotic and sexy as hell. "Well to start do you know what a feral mutant is?" He asked. "Ummm well it's a mutant that takes on certain aspects of a particular animal right?" she replied. Logan smiled at her. His mate is so smart. He once again sent a silent thank you to whoever had gifted him with this beautiful intelligent sweet mate. MMMMMM sweet his inner beast purred. Well he hadn't meant it that way but now that he thought of it mmmmmm sweet indeed. "Yes that's right," he said aloud. Professor X chose this moment to cut in "Most ferals have heightened senses and instincts. Like the instinct to hunt or maybe find shelter and most important the instinct to mate." Logan looked at her to gauge her reaction and she simply sat there looking at them both expectantly. Well its now or never he thought. "Ferals find their mate by smell and something in them just clicks and tells them that they've found their mate." He said. "Well that's very interesting but I'm afraid I don't understand what it has to do with me," she replied. "On the day you arrived I caught the most wonderful scent I had ever come across in my life. I followed it to this very office and right in front of me was you. Keely you are my mate." He replied. When he got to the mate part he knelt in front of her and offered her a bouquet of flowers he had hidden on a chair out of her immediate range of vision. Keely accepted the flowers her mind reeling. "I don't know what to say," she said but when she saw Logan's face fall she rushed to assure him "It's not that I'm turning you down or anything. It's just I'm a bit surprised. I've never been in a situation like this before so I have no idea what's supposed to happen or even what being a mate means." She didn't want him to think she was rejecting him but she had no idea what to say or do.

Logan was relieved for a moment he thought she was rejecting him but she was just surprised and a little overwhelmed by this new information. He took her hands in his and kissed the back of each one marveling at how tiny and fragile they were compared to his large strong hands. "It's the same as a regular relationship in some ways. I will do my best to win you over and make you mine. If I succeed then we would mate and of course be married if you like." Seeing her blush and surprised look he rushed to assure her. "Not anytime soon on the marriage thing. I just meant some day if you wanted to. Mating is final for me once its done that's it's no one else ever. You don't screw around on a mate. Mates are protected cherished and loved." Logan didn't miss the longing look in her eyes when he said that. Apparently his girl hadn't had too much of any of that but she sure as hell wasn't gonna have to worry about it now. She is his queen from now on she would have everything she ever wanted because she is everything he has ever wanted. "Well" she replied, "do we start with like a date or something? I-I- mean if you want to that is I don't really know how relationship stuff works." He smiled she was so cute blushing like that asking him if he wanted to go on a date. "That's a wonderful idea angel how about you go get ready, wear something casual and comfortable and bring a light jacket incase it gets chilly. I'll go get everything set up for us and I'll come to your door in oh say 3 hours how's that?" he said. She looked up at him and nodded blushing. "Well now that that's settled how about you to go and get ready I'm very happy for you both." Charles said smiling. Logan hadn't really even needed him after all. "Ok. Bye Professor." Said Keely then turning to Logan and blushing once again. "I'll see you later then." She smiled nervously and Logan wanted to grab her and kiss her sweet lips till nervousness went away and only passion remained. He stepped forward and reached up brushing her hair from her face he caressed her velvety cheek and said "Yes you will." As he watched her walk out of the room he thought of where he was going to take her. I'm going to make that girl mine he thought. Mine.

Whew that was way longer than the others so I hope you're happy. I'm Probably gonna finish this up in one or two more chaps. I wants the pronz and wants it now. So I know I am the worst updater and I'm so sorry. I hate it when other authors do that and yet here I am being that person who doesn't update like a douche. Well there it is and I will be posting another story after this one, which I have already started writing. Hope you enjoyed and will enjoy what's to come.

Vampire Kisses

Mistress Dercaros


End file.
